


Good Morning Wood

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sam, Human Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Mutual Masturbation, Nervous Sam, POV Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas becomes human he becomes much more aware of his anatomy. One mystery eludes him: morning wood. Luckily he can depend on Sam for an answer (and maybe a little help).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Wood

Sam is in the kitchen thumbing through a book and making coffee when he gets a text on his phone. It's from Cas. "Sam, it's urgent. I need to talk to you about something. Alone." Sam is worried. Why would Cas text him from inside the bunker at 6:00 AM? He shuts his book and runs to Cas' bedroom, finding the door slightly ajar and Cas sitting on his bed, his head in his hands, clearly bothered by something. "Cas. What's wrong?" he asks.

Cas looks up at Sam, frustration written all over his face. "Close the door. I'll show you," Cas says, annoyance in his voice, his hair in a state of disarray and still groggy with sleep. The door clicks shut and Cas removes the blanket from his lap and stands up to reveal the source of his frustration. Sam's eyes go wide, as Cas' loose pajama bottoms do nothing to hide his erection. "Sam. I thought I could talk to you about this. Dean is... well, you know how he is. He'd just laugh it off or say 'dudes don't talk about this with dudes,'" Cas says with air quotes, imitating Dean's gruff voice before sitting back down on the bed. "Help me understand what's going on here."

Sam tries his best to stay calm but this situation is pretty awkward even by Cas standards. Since Cas had his grace taken from him and became human, he and Sam have become closer. Sam enjoys explaining what he calls 'human stuff' to the former angel; from the mundane acts of daily life like grooming, doing laundry and cooking, to more complex issues like feelings, romance, courtship. Sam has always liked Cas, but the idea of being in a relationship with an angel made him uneasy. Now that Cas is human, they've been spending more time together lately and Sam's feelings for Cas have grown stronger. It seems like every day they sit a little closer to one another, their touches lingered a little longer than they needed to. But it was still just a crush, an innocent, chaste crush. Sam never imagined he'd be having this particular conversation with Cas. It was a bit much to take in before breakfast. Cas motions for Sam to sit next to him on the bed, and he does, nervously trying to avert his eyes from Cas' crotch.

"Uh, well... Cas, the penis.. can be an unpredictable organ. Morning wood is kind of a mystery. It just sort of happens," Sam explains with a shrug.

"It happens to you, too? Every day?" Cas voice is hopeful almost, happy he's not alone in this.

"Yeah. Uh, sometimes it helps if you pee before you go to bed," Sam says. "But yeah, I still get morning wood."

"Ugh, more urination. I don't think can get used to it, Sam. Sleep, too, is disturbing," Cas says, shifting in his seat, clearly annoyed. "I close my eyes and it feels like I'm fading away. It feels like death. I can't control what appears in my mind when I am unconscious. And then I wake up to this," he says, motioning to the tent in his pajama pants.

"Have you, you know... have you touched yourself? It will go away if you... ejaculate," Sam says hesitantly, just thinking about Cas doing that makes him blush, and he runs his hand through his hair, looking down shyly. "Ah, you know, that's where you--," Sam starts to make a fist to explain, but Cas cuts off his train of thought.

"Sam, I'm older than this planet. I know what masturbation is and how it works. And no, I haven't," Cas says, frowning. "I was hoping you would help me with that, too."

Sam is shocked and gives Cas an incredulous look. "What?! You want me to.. uh, do what.. exactly?"

Cas reaches over, placing his hand on Sam's. "I would like you to bring me to orgasm, Sam. Or we could both do it together. Whatever you're comfortable with. I just don't want to do it alone. It feels wrong. Not immoral, mind you. Just lonesome. Awkward." Awkward? What could be more awkward than this?, Sam thought. Cas reaches out to delicately cup Sam's face. "I feel like I can trust you with this," he says, tucking loose strands of hair behind Sam's ear. "If you're comfortable with this, I mean. I don't wish to upset you."

"Ah, alright. Um, no of course not. I mean, I'll help you, sure. Um, maybe we could just... do it together? This time, I mean," Sam stammers out, swallowing hard, sitting back on the bed and trying to get comfortable. How could he get comfortable? He was about to jerk off with his best friend who he had a burgeoning crush on. And 'this time'? Does he want there to be more times? Does Cas want there to be more times? Sam felt his face turning bright red.

"Wait. Let me close the door. The last thing either of us needs is Dean walking in on us," Cas says. Sam nods in agreement. Cas closes and locks the door and returns to the bed, sitting across from Sam who is sitting on top of the pillows. "OK, now show me your technique, Sam. I would like to know the most efficient and satisfying way to bring myself to orgasm," Cas says. His demeanor is curious and attentive, as if Sam were teaching him something normal like how to use toothpaste or how to play poker.

"Uh, so.. first we should take off our clothes. I mean, ah, pull down our pajama bottoms at least," Sam says. his voice shaking. "Naked is best, I guess. It can get messy."

"Whatever you think is best, Sam," Cas says, standing up from the bed and pulling off his pajama bottoms. They're light blue and have little bumble bees all over them, adding to the absurdity of this situation. Here Sam is, about to jerk off with his best friend; a wise billion year old former celestial being; and he's wearing pajamas with little cartoon bees on them. Sam is still flustered, but he watches Cas taking his shirt off. The trenchcoat makes him look smaller and slighter than he is. Cas' skin is a sunkissed light bronze, accentuated by beauty marks here and there. Sam's eyes linger on the defined V of Cas' hipbones and the light trail of hair leading down his abdomen. He has never seen Cas naked, though he's sure he has imagined it a few times. He isn't sure if he should be ogling Cas or not. What's the protocol for a mutual masturbation session with a close friend? Cas climbs back onto the bed, settling in front of Sam and mimicking Sam by sitting crosslegged. Sam feels blood rushing down to his groin, his cock hardening in anticipation of what was to happen next.

Sam rises up on his knees, pulling his grey sweatpants down and off, revealing that he was nude underneath them. Even in his semi hard state his size is noticeable and Cas instinctively licks his lips at the sight before him. His shirt was next, the chilly air in the bunker hardening both men's nipples. Cas is fresh to being human which makes him at times a bit guileless. He makes no attempt to restrain his gaze and blatantly looks Sam over, in awe of the hunter's physique. "Sam, your body is magnificent," he says. "May I.. may I touch you, Sam?"

Of course Cas knew Sam was as into guys as he was into women. I mean, he's a celestial being, or at least he was. He could pick up on vibes, longings, or whatever he called it. Cas probably knew Sam had a thing for him this whole time. Probably knew Sam held back from him for so long, because of the angel thing. Sam was corrupted and he had corrupted himself, but he couldn't live with himself if he had corrupted Castiel, angel of the lord. Of all the unholy things Sam had done, that would have been the last straw- the boy with demon blood lusting after and sexually corrupting an angel. But now they were just 2 human men.

"Uh, ah.. sure," Sam replies nervously. Cas edges closer to Sam, he sees the blush in the hunter's cheeks has spread to his neck and chest, somehow making him even cuter. They are inches apart, and Sam can't ignore that their cocks are almost touching. Cas, however, keeps his eyes on Sam's face. The hunter makes eye contact then looks down through the shaggy veil of his hair. Sam wants this, he does. But he's hesitant. He's not sure if he deserves it.

"Sam, you're beautiful. You were made to be loved." Cas says, sensing his reluctance. He reaches out, stroking Sam's firm torso, his thumb lightly grazing the hunter's nipple. Sam sighs, his body instinctively pressing himself closer to Cas. "Oh..Sam," Cas sighs. “I've wanted to experience this with you for so long.”

“Really?!” Sam asks. “Uh, I mean, why?”

Cas can't believe Sam still thinks himself unworthy, unlovable. “I'll explain it to you later,” Cas says, smiling reassuringly. “I think we should continue our lesson.”

“Oh, right the, uh, lesson,” Sam says, scooting back from Cas slightly. “OK, so you want to be comfortable. Are...are you comfortable? It's a little chilly in here.”

“Yes, I'm fine. Please, go on,” Cas says in his usual stoic tone, his attention directed at Sam.

“OK, so, you maybe want to tease yourself a little bit first. Like, don't just go right to jerking off. Play with your body a little. Find your pleasure and drag it out, as long as you can last.” Sam advises.

“What should I be playing with?” Cas asks, looking down at himself, confused.

“Uh, maybe, tease your nipples? It's an erogenous zone. It uh, feels pretty good,” Sam says, "But it's different for everyone. Sometimes things that really do it for one person, won't do anything for another."

"Human bodies are fickle, I gather," Cas says. He drags his fingers along his chest, rubbing his stiff nipples in circles with barely-there, teasing touches. "Mmm," he hummed. "What really does it for you, Sam?" He looked at Sam curiously, tilting his head as if it would help him understand Sam's impending answer better. 

Was Sam really going to tell Cas his sexual kinks? "Uh, having my nipples sucked, I guess. And my hair pulled," Sam answers, his face screwed up awkwardly, expecting Cas to judge him or think he was weird for getting turned on by a little bit of pain. His face must be beet red by now. "And uh, sometimes penetration feels good, you know, fingering myself down there." Sam cringed, hiding his eyes behind his hand. "Oh my god.. I just.. I mean shit, I didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry.. it's just, I've never said any of this out loud before," Sam confesses. Cas reaches up to peel back Sam's hand away from his face, craddling his hand in his own, reassuring him that it was ok. Pleading with his eyes that he could be honest and tell Cas everything. "With girls I tend to be kind of dominant," Sam continues. "With guys, ahh.. not as much. I guess. I, uh, haven't been with a guy since college... Um, anyway, just think arousing thoughts, and you'll get there."

"I don't need to think arousing thoughts, Sam. Nothing I could think of could possibly be more arousing than what's in front of me," Cas says, his eyes drinking in the firm, toned, flushed form before him, inching closer to Sam until their breaths mingled together, their cocks lightly rubbing against each other. Even as they kneel on the bed, Sam has a slight height advantage, and Cas looks up at Sam, his eyes full of lust. "I believe giving you pleasure would be the thing which brings me the most pleasure, Sam," Cas whispers.

"Uh, what about the lesson?" Sam asks.

"I've learned quite a bit, more than what I knew before I called you to me," he says. "I'd like to try the things you mentioned. I'd like to try them on you, and you can try them on me. Perhaps our tastes are aligned."

Cas has no idea what he likes, or how he likes it. As far as Sam knows, he's never done anything like this with anyone. As far as Sam knows, Cas is a total virgin. There was no matter of Sam corrupting Cas here. After all, Cas was a human now, not a celestial being sent by God on a holy mission. He was a man. A man who had called him, who had asked for this. Cas wants Sam. The thought sends a shiver down Sam's spine, and he presses himself closer to Cas, their arousal tightly sandwiched between them. Their eyes never leaving one another, Sam lowers his hands to the swell of Cas' ass, finding it round and supple, and lighter in color than the rest of his flesh. Cas' hips rut against Sam of their own volition, seeking out friction. Sam licks his lips, leaning down to capture Cas' lips in a soft kiss. Cas returns the kiss, opening his mouth slightly. He's kissed before, and the physical memory of what to do seems to have stayed with him as their tongues tangle in each others mouths. Cas pulls away first, splaying a hand on Sam's chest, pushing him back. Cas kisses down the hunter's neck, reaching a hardened nipple. He flicks it with his tongue and sucks, rubbing and pinching the other nipple with his fingers.

"Is this pleasurable, Sam?" Cas asks. "Am I doing this correctly?" Sam answers him with a moan and a pitching forward of his hips. All the embarrassment Sam felt a moment ago seems to fade away, overtaken by the lust he felt. "Try it on me," Cas asks. He doesn't have to ask twice.

Sam bends down to tongue Cas' nipples, taking them in his mouth in turns. Cas moans softly as Sam sucks on him this way, all the while rubbing and squeezing Cas' ass. There'll be plenty of time for that, Sam thinks. He wants to explore Cas' body with him, find out what he enjoys. Sam pulls his lips from Cas' nipple. "Is that good?" he asks. Cas nods.

"It feels nice, Sam. I don't think it's enough to make me orgasm, however." Sam agrees, definitely. They need to try many more things before Cas has an orgasm. As many things as Cas wants to try.

"Hair pulling?" Sam asks. Cas nods. Sam grabs a handful of Cas' hair, pulling his head back and capturing his lips in a hard kiss. Cas groans as their tongues tangle again, but doesn't seem to be enjoying having his hair pulled and Sam pulls away and loosens his grip. "Uh, sorry. I didn't mean to-- I guess it's not for everybody," he says.

"It's ok, Sam," Cas says. He grabs Sam by his hair and pulls him down, kissing his exposed neck.

"Cas.." Sam sighs. It's been a long time since he's had his hair pulled by someone with such strength. Even without his grace, Cas is strong enough to manhandle Sam, which is saying something. Sam wants to touch Cas, he can't hold back much longer.

"Sam, what else do you like? Penetration, you said. Would you like to try that with me?" Cas asks. Of course he wants to.

"Ah, sure. We need to get you lubed up first," he says, pulling away from Cas for a moment to retrieve a bottle of lube from inside his bedside table. Sam has only ever used it on himself, when he fingers himself or uses toys. Sam wants to show Cas some of his toys, but decides to save it for next time. This is a beginner's lesson, he thinks. Sam warms up the lube on his fingertips and instructs Cas to lay down. He does, instinctively spreading his legs apart. "Fuck," Sam breathes out. "You-- uh, you look really good like that, Cas."

"Thank you, Sam," Cas says earnestly.

Sam goes slowly, starting with one finger teasing Cas' hole. It's tight and he's pretty sure Cas has never had anything in it before. Sam works one finger into him slowly, keeping his eyes on Cas to make sure he's comfortable and wants to continue. "How does that feel?" he asks.

"Strange," Cas says.

Sam pulls out his finger, not wanting to hurt Cas or make him feel weird.

"Sam, please, keep going. I think I might enjoy this. I just need to get used to it," Cas says.

"Uh, right, ok," Sam says, he puts more lube on his fingers and returns to teasing Cas. "It will feel good once I reach your prostate," he says. Cas nods. Sam finds it, curls his finger up inside Cas and rubs him there. Cas' dick twitches, untouched and he moans out Sam's name. Sam keeps stimulating Cas' prostate. "Maybe you'd like something bigger than my finger inside you," Sam says, a blush creeping up on his cheeks again.

"I think I would, but we should do that next time," Cas says. Next time. He wants a next time. "Sam, your hands are big enough to pleasure both of us at the same time. I think I'm ready."

Sam pulls his fingers out of Cas' hole and Cas sits up on his knees, their cocks rubbing up against each other. Sam grabs the bottle of lube and squirts some into his hand, warming it before he slathers it on his and Cas' cocks. Cas whimpers at the touch of Sam's hand, it's the hottest sound Sam thinks he's ever heard. Next time, Sam thinks. Next time there will be even more of this. He takes both their cocks into his big hand and starts stroking them slowly, Cas already wet with precum. They both moan at the same time, and Sam tightens his grip, speeding up the strokes of his hand. Sam rubs Cas' balls with his other hand, and Cas leans forward to kiss Sam, but they end up moaning into each other's mouths as Cas comes first, groaning the hunter's name as he spills out over Sam's hand and onto both their thighs. Cas falls onto his back, his legs spread open again the way Sam liked.

"Feel good?" Sam asks, still stroking his own cock as he watched Cas, flushed and panting and coming down from what Sam assumes was his first orgasm. Cas nods. Sam looks down and sees his hand is covered in Cas' cum. Sam takes his free hand and teases Cas' hole a little, needing just to touch him but desperately wanting to fuck him. Next time, he thought. Next time. Sam comes, hard, thinking about next time, shooting his cum all over Cas' abdomen and chest. Sam strokes himself through the pleasure, then freezes. "Fuck, Cas.. I'm sorry," Sam says, stifling a nervous laugh. But Cas is unphased by being covered in the young Winchester's cum.

"Don't apologize, Sam. That was amazing," he says sitting up from the bed. "Watching you give yourself such pleasure is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Sam blushes and grabs a towel from his nighstand and wipes Cas down. "Uh, thanks, that's really nice of you to say," Sam says.

"It's the truth," Cas says. "You've taught me a lot today, Sam. I hope you'll teach me more."

Sam hopes so, too.


End file.
